Lastation
This landmass is guarded by the goddess Black Heart. By some people, they call it "The Land of Black Regality" or "steam punk" among other things. In terms of theme, it can be said that Lastation is the darkest of the four landmasses run by the Hearts. Hyperdimension Neptunia Welcome to Lastation: When Neptune ,Compa and IF visited the steam-punkish landmass, they was to find out more about the place at the Basilicom only to face a moderator who underestimates them as well as treating them negatively. The gang then decided to explore the landmass on their own. They encounted robotic pets, and then met Chain, who runs a small factory called Passe in the central city. Chian then gave the group a task to get rid of the monsters which are attacking their carragies and trains. Here they also discuss that business in Laststation is not progressing very well due to a major company called Avenir monopolizing the industry. This causes small factories to close down as a result. The group then regroup at Chain's restrauant/house which is near her factory. Chain confirmed how horrible Avenir is taking all their client, and mentioning that they could even take over the entire landmass if they are not confronted. Chain also expressed that the Goddess of this land as well as the basilicom turn a blind eye from this situation. Chain brief them about a Technology Expo this year, their aim is to win and then negotiate with the Goddess directly to solve the situation. The group accepted chain's offer, to take of the monsters from distracting her wile she prepares for the Expo. Some time later the group took up a job from a client by the name of Singe who gave them the task of eliminating monsters where he is away (examinating a plant by the city outskirts), at first impression Singe seems to be treating them rudely. After the group is done with the task they reported back to Singe to inform him about their completion of their duties. However, things get sour when Singe says that he will never do business with them again should even one monster come and damage the facility. Singe speaaks about how machine machines are superior to humanity making Compa cry from his rudeness as he left. Meanwhile Neptune and gang are back at Chain's place as they learned much more about Singe. Singe is revealed to be a man sees machines in a better light than the pride and skills of human technicians, one of the reasons why Chain despise him. Chains also disclose the fact that Singe is the head of Avenir, as well once being her alumus. Chain proceeds to set them on a new objective, to go to the next town and aquire materials from a guy by the name of Chevre with a map to direct them to his shop. Suddenly the public broadcast by the Basilicom announced the cancellation of the Expo this year due to the decreased number of exhibitors although the civil committee spectuales that it was the Parliament that pressured the Scanturay into it. Chain upon hearing this becamed anxious and stressed despite Neptunes comforting words, this is because Chain exclaimed that this was the last chance her factory had to survive. Neptune and the group (already onto the next part of the event), planned out about thier actions. They decided to give Chain some time while taking a job to look for a lost child, at that time Iffy was disturbed because they they had not progressed on for the key fragment. Compa talks about saving the people means saving the world, and she have compassion for the mother, IF on the other hand claims its survival of the fittest. In the end Neptune agrees Compas view, the trio then begins their quest for the lost kid... Appearance It's theme looks like that of steampunk. It rather dark and smoky compared to the other landmasses. In Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk-2, it look less smoky and a little cleaner after many years. There are more modern buildings. Category:Landmasses